


Ostatni Oddech

by Messy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nic ci się nie udaje, nawet własna próba samobójcza jest tak bardzo żałosna. Masz listę rzeczy, które próbowałeś zrobić, a nie wyszła ci w żaden sposób. Louis to chłopak zniszczony przez ludzi, którzy nie chcą wziąć na siebie winy. Chłopak się zwyczajnie dusi, nie ma czym oddychać. Czy będzie go stać na krok ostateczny i skok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_1_** **.**   _Bo czasami nie wiemy czy nowy początek nie będzie końcem._       

            Biegnę. Biegnę w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie, potykając się o własne nogi. Upadam, ale chwilę później znowu na uginających się nogach udaję się do swojego celu. Po moich nagich stopach ciągną się stróżki krwi, która zasycha tworzący grudy na mojej skórze. Oddycham szybko, chłonąc każdy możliwy haust powietrza, gdyż sam nie wiem czy to nie będą mojego ostatnie oddechy zanim odlecę. Nim moje stopy na zawsze się oderwą od ziemi. Nim skoczę raz, czując, że w końcu zrobiłem coś, czego ode mnie wszyscy oczekiwali, czego wszyscy pragnęli.

            A pragnęli mojej śmierci.

            Upadam ponownie, mam co raz mniej siły i czasu, aby to zrobić. Co raz mniej czasu, zanim nazwą mnie zwykłym tchórzem i sierotą. A nie chcę, żeby ponownie tak się stało, nie jestem sierotą. Podnoszę się z zimnego zadaszenia budynku, czując jak opadam ze wszelkich sił. Prawie czołgając się do krawędzi, opieram się rękoma o kant. Mój oddech jest płytki i szybki, przez co czuję jak bardzo chcę to zrobić. Chcę przestać czuć, pragnę bycia wolnym. Moje oczy, załzawione przez słony płyn patrzą na ludzi w dole. Nie mają pojęcia jaka walka rozgrywa się w moich sercu. Nie obchodzi ich co czuję, jak się czuję i dlaczego mam zamiar skoczyć oraz zakończyć swoje dotychczasowe, marne życie. Nie wiedzą, że przez ich wzrok moja psychika była stopniowo pozbawiana jakichkolwiek dobry, miłych myśli. Wystarczyło krzywe spojrzenie, a ja nie mogłem automatycznie złapać oddechu.

            Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie nienawidzicie.

            Pociągam nosem, a moje policzki zalewają się kolejną falą łez. Mam wrażenie, że każda spływająca kropla powoduje nowe, otwarte rany na moim ciele i duszy. Jakby rysowała mój życiorys, który powodował, że załamywałem się z każdym nowym dniem, każdym, dosłownie każdym. Moje place kurczowo trzymają się kantu, a nogi uginają się pod wrażeniem wysokości. Zawsze miałem lęk wysokości przez doświadczenia z przeszłości, a teraz, gdy mam skończyć swój żywot, nawet lęk mi nie przeszkadza. Czuję przypływ siły, kiedy jedna z moich nóg ląduje na krawędzi budynku. To takie mizerne i pokraczne. Przedkładam drugą, trzęsącą się nogę nad ręką.

            Ciekawe czy to widzą.

            Iście ciekawe czy widzą chłopaka zniszczonego przez nich wszystkich, który zaraz ma zamiar skoczyć i odebrać sobie życie dane tylko raz. Nie widzą. Ludzie są ślepi na każde możliwe cierpienie innego człowieka. Liczy się jedynie ich własne życie, a to, że zniszczyli innego nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Bo nie dotyczy to ich dzieci, rodziny, przyjaciół. Nie liczy się zwykły człowiek, który przez ich wzrok, komentarze i gesty znajduje się na szczycie dość wysokiego budynku. Czuję jak moje serce przyspiesza, kiedy zaczynam się wiercić w miejscu.

            Przecież tak miało być.

            Przełykam gulę, jaka utworzyła się w moim gardle. Moje oczy są, co raz bardziej mokre, a ręce mocniej zaciskają się na kancie.  **Tchórzysz. Tchórz z ciebie. Och błagam, Louis, nigdy się nie odważysz.** W mojej głowie huczą ich słowa, które raniły i ranią dalej. W żaden sposób nie pomagali, w żaden sposób nie próbowali pomóc. W żaden.

            Zagryzam mocno wargę, a chwilę później w ustach czuję metaliczno-słodkawy smak, który rozprzestrzenia się po moi ciele. Zamykam oczy, przesuwając się w stronę krawędzi ostatecznej. Czuję swego rodzaju siłę, jaka mnie pcha w dół, która mówi, że mam odejść, że nikt nie będzie tęsknił. Że każdy zajmie się swoimi sprawami, a ja będę jedynie leżał na zimnej ziemi i liczył na rychły sen, który jak na złość nie przyjdzie.

            – Boże, nawet próbując się zabić jesteś taką niedojdą.

            Mruczę sam do siebie, kiedy żadnym sposobem nie mogę oderwać się od kantu i zwyczajnie pofrunąć. To już jest szczyt bycia beznadziejnym, żeby nie móc nawet w sprawie śmierci jest moment, kiedy powinieneś skończyć ze sobą, a ja dalej siedzę na kancie i nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby to się zmieniło.

            – Tomlinson, ty życiowa ciamajdo.

            Moje palce zaciskają się mocniej, kiedy do moich uszu dobiega ten mocny głos z akcentem. Mimowolnie oczy zachodzą mi łzami, a oddech staje się urywany. Nie chcę ciebie tutaj, najwięcej kolców wsadziłeś w moje poharatane i tak już doszczętnie zniszczone serce. Poruszam się niebezpiecznie i czuję jak zastygasz. Naprawdę sądzisz, że jestem na tyle zdecydowany, aby to zrobić. Zrobić to na twoich oczach, twoich tak cholernie czekoladowych oczach, które teraz po raz pierwszy od dawna mają zawarte w sobie strach. Nie, nie strach o moją osobę, nie jestem na tyle głupi, za jakiego mnie uważasz. To jest strach o to, że robiąc to na twoich oczach, będziesz świadkiem, będziesz przesłuchiwany, wyjdą wszystkie twoje brudy, zniszczę cię.

            – Odejdź, chociaż tyle zrób.

            Mój głos jest wyjątkowo słaby, pozbawiony energii i chęci do życia. Jestem naprawdę bliski tego, żeby zsunąć się i zwyczajnie przestać czuć. Bo ty właśnie byłeś  **jednym** z wielu powodów, dla którego się tutaj znalazłem. I chcę skończyć swoje marne, jak to wszyscy mi zgodnie powtarzają, życie.

            – Nie sądziłem, że będziesz chciał to zrobić.

            – Widocznie mnie nie znasz na tyle dobrze, Zayn.

            Potem był już tylko krzyk i silne ramiona na moim brzuchu. Nie udało się. Kolejna porażka do zapisania na długiej liście.

           

             ** _2_. ** _Ból zawarty w codziennym życiu._

Czas podobno leczy rany, też słyszeliście tą głupotę? Wcale tak nie jest. Czas jedynie pozwala na pozorne szczęście. Tak bardzo pozorne i mizerne, że jednym słowem, jedną frazą wszystko może runąć jak najzwyklejszy domek z kart przewrócony przez podmuch wiatru.

            Mój wzrok tak bardzo tępy wpatruje się w sufit jakby na nim miały się pokazać odpowiedzi na wszystkie nurtujące mnie pytania, na każdą wątpliwość, jaka do mnie dociera, na wszystko. Ale jedyne, co dostaje to kolejną porcję zawodu tym, że życie nie jest do końca takie jak się wydaje, nie takie jak nam przez wiele lat wmawiano podczas czytania nam bajek, w których zawsze istniał książę na białym rumaku, który zabierze nas do swojego pałacu i będzie wszystko na zawsze i szczęśliwie.

            A te wszystkie obietnice okazały się bujdą i historyjkami ludzi bez wyobraźni. Które powodowały, że każde dziecko obojętne jakiej płci czekało na ten moment. Na ten jeden jedyny moment w którym spotka tylko jemu przeznaczonego księcia bądź księżniczkę.

            To burzy psychikę.

            Podnoszę się lekko do góry, czując jak wszystko mnie boli. Jak wszystkie ślady po różnych przygodach i próbach zaczynają dawać o sobie znać. Przecież nie można o nich zapomnieć, nie można od tak jakby za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. W prawdziwym życiu tak nie ma i nie będzie, nigdy. Wszystko jest szare i sprawia ból, który podsycamy, bo cóż nam innego pozostało? Nic, wszystko jest bólem. Każdy ruch, jaki wykonasz na tej szachownicy, jaką jest życie, sprawi ci nie wyobrażalny ból. A jeśli nie tobie to innym.

            Ja starałem się nie zadawać tego bólu, co nie oznaczało, że inni nie poczynili się do tego, żeby ten ból zadawać mi. Każdy cios czy to werbalny czy nie werbalny powodował, że stawałem się zwykłą, najzwyklejszą skorupą, która już dawno straciła jakiekolwiek człowieczeństwo.

            Ignorując ból staję przed lustrem w którym widzę doszczętnie zniszczonego człowieka przez jego własne życie. Oczy z sińcami pod nimi, które jedynie uwydatniały nijaki szaroniebieski kolor tęczówek. Usta, suche i popękane, wąskie. Twarz doroślejsza z elementami dziecinności. Włosy roztrzepane, trochę przydługie, zasłaniające widok. Wzrost jak na mężczyznę, który ma skończyć dwadzieścia dwa lata był za niski. Uda za grube kiedyś, dziś chude z licznie naciętą skórą. Brzuch niegdyś wystający, dziś jedynie, co wystaje to kości żeber i bioder. Tak właśnie wygląda człowiek zniszczony przez innego człowieka. Liczne siniaki na ciele tworzą wraz z ranami ciętymi moją historię.

            Bo po co malować na płótnie, skoro ciało jest najlepszym podkładem.

~*~

            Londyn. Miasto demonów, które sprawiają, że nie wychodzę z domu. Ostatni raz, gdy wyszedłem to był moment załamania. Od tego czasu minęły prawie dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie, które były prawdziwą męką dla mojego samobójczego umysłu.

            Pada. Znowu pada, ale dla mnie to zbawienny deszcz. Wtedy jest lepiej, ale to tylko pozorne dobro. Jest tak samo źle, ale z drobinkami szczęścia, które sami sobie wyobrażamy, bo tak naprawdę go nie ma i nigdy nie będzie. Bo każde szczęście, jakie istnieje w życiu każdego człowieka jest tylko i wyłącznie pozorne. Nie istnieje zwykłe, proste szczęście. Zwyczajnie nie ma takiego w naszych życiach.

            Siadając na płytkach kuchennych, czuję jak moje ciało przeszywa zimno, które jest spowodowane brakiem ogrzewania w tym pomieszczeniu. Nagie uda dotykają posadzki, nie przeszkadza mi to. Jest dobrze, bo gorzej nie może być w żadnym wypadku, nawet jakbym bardzo chciał. Czuję jak moje serce zwalnia, a oczy przymykają się.

            Jestem tak bardzo słaby, tak bardzo zmęczony. Brak snu spowodowany myślami oraz chorobą daje o sobie znać. A jedyne czego taki człowiek jak ja pragnie to odrobiny snu. Malutkiej ilości, ale jednak. Czy naprawdę tak dużo wymagam? Przecież zbawienia w postaci snu powinien każdy doświadczać. Przecież sen jest jak przedsionek śmierci. Zasypiasz i budzisz się. Takie przygotowanie do wiecznego snu.

            Tylko jak dotąd ja ani jednego ani drugiego nie jestem wstanie doświadczyć. Bóg musi naprawdę mnie nienawidzić, że trzyma mnie na tym świecie i nie pozwala mi odejść, kiedy naprawdę tego pragnę i potrzebuję. On powinien szanować decyzje ludzi, powinien spełniać ich prośby, nawet te w których nie chcą już żyć i jedyne czego potrzebują to wiecznego snu.

            Oprócz ludzi to jeszcze Bóg mnie nienawidzi.

           

             ** _3_. ** _Płacz jest akompaniamentem depresji._

Płacz. Płacz rozprzestrzenia się po całym pomieszczeniu. Jest tak bardzo żałosny i pełen bólu tego wewnętrznego jak i tego zewnętrznego. Wszystko płacze razem ze mną. Czuję jak moje policzki są pokrywane przez fale łez, a tak bardzo nie chcę płakać. Przecież miało być dobrze, już się układało. Już szło wszystko dobrze, a tu nagle bum, nic nie idzie dobrze. Bo tak naprawdę nie miało nigdy iść dobrze. Nie miało. Bo nigdy nie idzie dobrze. To jest tylko iluzja. Czysta iluzja, na którą wszyscy ludzie się nabierają. Myślą, że wszystko jest tak fantastycznie, a w głębi duszy wszystko się pali, burzy, rozpada. Nie ma żadnych podpór, które dawałaby jakąkolwiek szanse na to, że jednak jesteś w stanie się utrzymać, nie będącym przygniecionym przez problemy, które niczym grom z jasnego nieba uderzają w ciebie.

            Niewielu z was pewnie jest świadomym jak bardzo umysł człowieka, którego jedyną myślą jest ta, żeby znaleźć żyletkę, nóż, rozwalić temperówkę i naciąć swoją idealną skórę, jest skomplikowany. Tak perfekcyjnie skomplikowany. W każdym calu jest złożony z małych cegiełek, które tworzą idealną konstrukcje. Przecież nie ma nic bardziej idealnego od mózgu psychopaty.

            Ale nie, ja nie jestem psychiczny, nie w ten sposób, w jaki myślisz. Jedynie, czego ostatnio pragnę, to moja śmierć. Śmierć tak szybka i błoga, która uchroni mnie od wszelkiego bólu. Bólu, jaki zadaje mi ten świat, nawet, jeśli nie jest tego świadom. To moją śmiercią, tak nagłą i piękną, uświadomię mu, że spowodował, iż moje serce przestanie bić.

             _Czy jestem samobójcą?_

            Nie, przynajmniej na razie.

             _Dlaczego?_

            Bo jestem na tyle nieudolny i żałosny, że nie umiem pociągnąć głębszej kreski. Nie umiem skoczyć w dół z budynku. Nie umiem wytrzymać pod wodą dłużej, żeby moje serce zaprzestało bić. Nie umiem zasnąć wiecznie. Bo nawet w kwestii śmierci, nie jestem na tyle zdolny. Nie jestem zdolny tak jak ludzie, którzy mnie ranią.

             _Czy mam im to za złe?_

Oni jedynie uświadomili mnie w pewnej bardzo ważnej kwestii. Że moje życie jest pomyłką. Jednym wielkim problemem. Że tak naprawdę nie powinno mnie tutaj być już od dawna, że moje serce powinno przestać bić tuż po narodzeniu. Dlaczego tak? Bo nienawidzę siebie, nienawidzę świata, w jakim przyszło mi żyć, w tej miejskiej dżungli, która jedynie mnie pochłania i nie chce dać chwili oddechu. Czemu to musi być, aż tak trudne? Przecież według niektórych życie jest proste, tak beznadziejnie proste z nutą trudności.

            A ja naprawdę mam dosyć.

            Patrzenie na te wszystkie szczęśliwe twarze, które przyczyniły się do mojej autodestrukcji. Którym nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie będzie przykro, kiedy moje nazwisko będzie widnieć na marmurowo-granitowym pomniku. Nie żebym był jakimś bohaterem narodowym czy przykładnym obywatelem, który przyczynił się do czegoś szczególnego dla innych. Nie, nie jestem żadnym z tych ludzi, więc, po co mi pomnik?

            Moim pomnikiem będzie zwykły, szaro-kremowy nagrobek. Nic szczególnego. Nic wymyślnego. Skromne nic dla nic nieznaczącego człowieka z garbem doświadczeń i krwawiącym życiem, które jedynie spowodowało to, że stoczył się niżej niż przewidzieli to wszyscy dookoła.

            Powoli moje łzy zaczynają schnąć, a ja uspokajam oddech. Jednak na nic się to nie zdaje, gdyż moja klatka dalej faluje w zbyt szybkim tempie. Na moim wątłym ciele pojawiają się stróżki potu, za gorąco mi. Mimo iż temperatura w mieszkaniu jest minimalna, czuję jak od środka mnie rozsadza ciepło, które jest nie do wytrzymania.

            Kulę się, kiedy przed oczami zaczyna mi wirować. Za mało jedzenia, za mało picia, za mało snu. Nie chcę, a jednak pragnę żeby tak było. Lubię, a jednocześnie nienawidzę tych stanów. Te wszystkie małe rzeczy powodują, że nie mogę być sobą. Że jestem cieniem człowieka, który nijak radzi sobie z własnym życiem.

            Czasem zastanawiam się jakby wyglądało moje życie, gdyby nie fakt, że jestem tak bardzo aspołeczny. Czy miałbym przyjaciół? Może partnera? Planował ślub i gromadkę dzieci? Może w tym momencie śmiałbym się w jego ramionach przy kominku i kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach?

            Nigdy się tego nie dowiem, nigdy nie stawię czoła światu, nie wyjdę ze swojej skorupy.

             _Dlaczego?_

Bo nie umiem oddychać.

 

             ** _4._** _Przebywaniewśród ludzi powiększa strach przed nimi._

Nie wychodzę za często z domu. Zwyczajnie boję się tego, co mnie spotka za drzwiami mojego, małego azylu. Czy nie będzie tam na mnie czyhało jakieś zło, które pochłonie mnie całego i nikt już o mnie nie usłyszy? W sumie, jak teraz tak o tym myślę to jest to bardzo obiecująca kwestia. Nie musiałbym się już posuwać do samobójstwa, tak zdecydowanie jest to dobry pomysł. Tylko to nadal jest w moim umyśle. Tak chorym, pozbawionym myśli pozytywnych, które tylko i wyłącznie mogłyby spowodować, że przestałbym myśleć o sobie jak o kimś, kto tylko zatruwa powietrze.

            Przecież tyle razy słyszałem, że jedynie jestem niepotrzebnym konsumentem powietrza, które jest tak cenne dla ludzi, którzy są normalni. Nie. Mnie nigdy nie nazwano normalnym, to tylko iluzja. Zawsze byłem, jestem i będę wariatem, który niepotrzebnie funkcjonuje w tym świecie. Bo po co komu na utrzymaniu nieudacznik, który nawet boi się wyjść z domu? Który boi się konfrontacji nawet ze zwykłym żulem czy staruszkiem. Że nawet ci niewinni obywatele tego wielomilionowego miasta powodowali, że mój chory umysł wymyślał sobie niestworzone historie, scenariusze, wydarzenia. Co zrobić, tak było, jest i będzie. Nie przeskoczę tego, nikt tego nie jest wstanie zrobić.

            Przypatruję się swoim chudym nogom, które odziane są w czarne rurki, idealnie przylegające do ciała. Tak bardzo wychudzonego, tak bardzo znienawidzonego, tak bardzo zmarnowanego. Przejeżdżam po fakturze materiału, to jedynie moja wyobraźnia, ale mam wrażenie jakbym odczuwał linie po żyletce przez materiał. Najbardziej niedorzeczna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek mogłem sobie wyobrazić. Zabieram ręce tak szybko jak się pojawiły, jakaś siła nie chce ich oglądać, czuć, gdyż jest to pokazanie mojej nieudolności, tego, że nie umiem ze sobą skończyć raz a porządnie. Przecież to wydaje się tak banalnie proste i szybkie.

            Gdy mój wzrok mozolnie wędruje do góry spotyka się w moim odbiciem, które wygląda nawet w pełnym ubraniu tak beznadziejnie. W miarę normalnej długości ręce okryte bordową bluzą, która specjalnie za duża została kupiona, by pod nią zmieściły się warstwy ubrań. Twarz, która niegdyś była świetlista, pełna radości; dziś jedynie świeci brakiem pewności, depresją oraz tym jak bardzo sobie nie umiem poradzić. Oczy wyglądają jakby się cofnęły, uwydatniają fakt, że wyglądam na wychudzonego, zmizerniałego.

            Ale cóż. Choroba robi swoje.

            Ona jest w moich żyłach.

            W całym mnie.

            W moim mózgu.

            Ona jest mną.

             _Anoreksja._

Wzdrygam się mimowolnie, kiedy moje myśli wypowiadają nazwę choroby. Przecież jestem w pełni zdrowy, nie mam problemów, brak kompleksów. Więc czemu nie umiem uwierzyć we własne myśli?

~*~

            Idę szybkim krokiem, nie chcę zwracać uwagi na to, że większość głów jest zwrócona w moim kierunku. Nie chcę, żeby moje oczy spotkały się z jakimikolwiek tęczówkami, gdyż to zwyczajnie może mnie zgubić. A ja wyjątkowo jestem już zgubiony przez te wszystkie wcześniejsze spojrzenia. To zbyt upokarzające, że nawet zwykłe, krzywe spojrzenie jest mi wstanie zrobić papkę z mózgu. Nie jestem na tyle silny, by to zignorować.

            Pomyślicie, jestem psychiczny. Ale ja się tego nie wypieram. Mam problem, problemy, dużo problemów. Zwyczajnie ludzie powodują, że nie umiem właściwie funkcjonować. Najlepiej się czuję, kiedy jestem sam i cztery ściany. Jedyną osobą, jaka jest mnie wstanie skrzywdzić, zranić, upokorzyć jestem ja sam. Umiem znieść ten ból, gdyż wiem na ile jestem wstanie sobie pozwolić, a kiedy przestać. A nigdy nie wiem, kiedy ludzie przestaną. Nie wiedzą ile jestem gotów znieść, ile mogą mi bólu zadać. A ja nie pozwolę, żeby oni mi ten ból zadawali. Nie jestem, aż tak wytrzymały.

            Nie po ostatnich zdarzeniach.

            Nie po takiej dawce bólu.

            Nie po sytuacji z  **nim.**

Potrząsam mocno głową, omijając skutecznie ludzi, którzy mnie otaczają. Mają mnie za dziwaka, ja to wiem. Wiem również, że ich spojrzenia są pełne nienawiści. Dlaczego, spytasz. Odpowiedź jest prosta, sam pewnie już na nią wpadłeś. Ludzie nienawidzą wszystkiego co jest inne, różniące się znacznie bądź odrobinę. A mówią, że to ja jestem chory. Oni nie są lepsi. Ale mam zbyt mało odwagi, moje fobie mnie powstrzymują.

            Uważając, żeby moje nogi się o siebie nie potknęły, zmierzam ku centrum. Mocno zaciskam ręce na rękawach bluzy, czując zimno. To naprawdę dla nich musi być dziwne, że mimo ciepłej aury ja przechadzam się szybkim tempie w bluzie z kapturem i czarnych, przyciągających promienie słoneczne, rurkach.

            Poczułem popchnięcie od tyłu, kiedy stałem na przejściu dla pieszych. Nie zorientowałem się, kiedy czerwone zmieniło się na zielone, a ludzie się ruszyli ku przeciwnej stornie ulicy. Uderzenie w plecy spowodowało, że spojrzałem wyżej, a moje oczy spotkały obrazek, który mimowolnie zaczął mi się rozmazywać. Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby tak się stało. Przecież nie mogę być aż tak słaby. Zwyczajnie nie mogę, to spowoduje, że moje nikłe szanse na poprawę pójdą się kochać.

             **Zayn i Liam.**

            To za dużo. Zamykam cieknące łzami oczy i odwracam się gwałtownie. Z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami przedzieram się między ludźmi, o dziwo żaden na mnie nie zwrócił uwagi. Jednakże, kiedy moje ciało zderza się z innym, powodując, że zakręca mi się w głowie. Łapię się czegoś, co zapewne jest płaszczem. Kręcę głową.        

            – Przepraszam.

            Mój głos jest drżący i ponownie kręcąc głową, omijam przeszkodę w postaci człowieka w płaszczu i udaję się w kierunku swojego domu.

            Najwyższy czas.

            Za dużo ludzi, za dużo uczuć.

~*~

            Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze kilka kroków i będę mógł zrobić, co będę tylko chciał. Moje nogi uginają się pod niewidzialnym ciężarem, wyglądam jakbym był pijany. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów. Moje oczy nadal produkują hurtową ilość łez, dla wojska by starczyło, mogę iść nawet o zakład.

            Nie jestem na to gotowy, kiedy para silnych dłoni zatrzaskuje się na moich ramionach. Czuję niesamowity ból, jaki pulsuje we wszystkich możliwych kończynach mojego ciała. To jest tak cholernie upokarzające.

            – Louis.

            Krzyczysz. Nie chcę, żebyś krzyczał. Nie chcę, żebyś podnosił na mnie głos. Nigdy tego nie lubiłem. Więc błagam. Przestań.

            – Louis do cholery, co się z tobą dzieje.

            – Nic.

            – To po cholerę płaczesz na mój i Liama widok.

            Jęczę cicho, kiedy słyszę jak czule wymawia jego imię. Mojego nigdy tak nie wymówił. Zawsze był to stanowczy ton, burzący wszelkie nadzieje na lepsze jutro; na lepsze jutro, mimo iż w takie historie, bajki dla dzieci przestałem już dawno temu wierzyć.

            Wyrywam ci się, przez co moje pośladki lądują na ziemi. Ty, jak to masz w zwyczaju podciągasz mnie jak szmacianą lalkę. Jestem taki wątły w twoich ramionach. Niczym gałęzie lawendy na wietrze.

            – Odjedź, daj mi cholerny spokój, Zayn.

            Odchodzisz, patrząc się gdzieś ponad moją głowę. Twoje oczy są przez dwie, może trzy sekundy utkwione w czymś, bądź w kimś. Mimowolnie odwracam się, ale jedyne, co widzę to czarny płaszcz, który znika za rogiem.

            Mam omamy.

             **Znowu.**

**_5_. ** _To prawda, że z rodziną jedynie na zdjęciach wygląda się na szczęśliwych_

Naprawdę nie lubię przebywać w domu z kimś ze swojej jakże licznej oraz idealnej rodziny. Każda z moich sióstr jest idealna, perfekcyjna. Lottie, najstarsza z nich jest w trakcie studiów medycznych, chce się specjalizować w suicydologii. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Mimo moich wiecznych sprzeciwów chciała mi pomagać. Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto potrzebuje pomocy? Wróć, źle sformułowane. Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto chce pomocy? Nie, zwyczajnie nie chcę żadnej fałszywie podanej ręki w moim kierunku. Nawet, jeżeli miałaby to być ręka rodzonej siostry, która tak jak matka uważa mnie za czarną owce. Bo nie pasuję do ich idealnego obrazka rodziny.

            Więc czego oni jeszcze ode mnie oczekują? No, czego do cholery jasnej?

            Ja jedynie chcę tak zwyczajnie i bez bólu przestać oddychać.

            Czemu mi na to nie pozwolicie?

            – Louis!

            Moje szarozielone oczy spoglądają na jej promienną twarz, która w tym momencie jest wykrzywiona w bólu. Jej oblicze nie jest stworzone do takich emocji, ona powinna się uśmiechać. Nie przejmować starszym, niezrównoważonym psychicznie bratem. Więc czemu mnie męczy i nie daje w spokoju odebrać sobie życia i przestać wszystkim zawadzać?

            – Możesz nie krzyczeć na mnie w moim domu? Ja cię słucham, zwyczajnie nie mam ochoty na rozmowę, więc wolę wysłuchać tego, co masz mi do powiedzenia, a następnie udania się do drzwi w celu opuszczenia tego miejsca.

            Jej oczy się poszerzają. Odkąd popadłem w te zaburzenia, nie wypowiedziałem tyle słów na raz do jednej osoby. Nigdy nie byłem do tego stopnia sarkastyczny, niemiły. Wyciąga w moim kierunku rękę, a kiedy widzi mój wzrok, momentalnie ją cofa. Nie zniosę czyjegoś dotyku; nie po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

            – Louis, wiesz, że chcę ci pomóc, są specjalistyczne klinki. Musisz jedynie chcieć wyjść z tej nory, w której się zakopałeś na własne życzenie!

            Gwałtowanie wstaję z sofy, przez co czuję jak moja głowa odczuwa ból. Cholera.

            – Nie prosiłem nikogo o pomoc, a tym bardziej o ranienie mnie! Myślisz, że naprawdę chciałem tych wszystkim spojrzeń, słów, gestów z  **jego** strony? Nie jestem masochistą, Lottie!

            – Zayn nie chciał…

            – Skąd możesz wiedzieć czy nie chciał? Skąd do cholery możesz to wiedzieć? Zranił mnie jak nikt inny, zmieszał z błotem, sprawił, że stałem się wrakiem człowieka, który jedynie pragnie jednej rzeczy.

            – Czego?

            – Śmierci, a czego by innego? Nie masz pojęcia jak się czułem, jak się czuję. Ty jesteś idealna, tak jak reszta, ja odstaję. Nie dość, że gej to jeszcze z zaburzeniami odżywiania, psychicznymi. No dalej, mów mi jeszcze jak bardzo chcesz mi pomóc! Tylko wiesz, czego nienawidzę w twoim wydaniu?

            Kręcisz głową.

            – Twojej przesadnej i fałszywej troski o mnie! Gdzie byłaś jak Zayn robił ze mną, co chciał? Jak używał mnie, jako worka treningowego? Jak wykorzystywał to, że go kochałem jak głupi? Pytam się do cholery, gdzie wtedy byłaś? Razem z mamą i Fizz udawałyście, że nie widzicie jak kuleję, jak na moim ciele pojawiają się, co raz większe siniaki. Wiesz co?

            – Co takiego?

            – Pierdolę twoją pomoc,  _siostro._

– Ale Louis!

            – Wynoś się. Powiedz matce, że jej ulubiona czarna owca ma się dobrze, możliwe, że niedługo będzie leżeć w pięknej, czarnej trumnie.

            – Lou…

            – Wynoś się, nie będę się powtarzał.

            Odwracam się do niej plecami i kieruję się na górę. Gdy jestem w połowie schodów słyszę trzask drzwi. Kolejna osoba, którą zwyczajnie spławiłem, spowodowałem, że mnie nienawidzi. Ale tak jest prościej. Lepiej.

            Bo najlepiej umierać w samotności.

           

**_6._ ** _Historia życia zawarta w bliznach_

Czy pamiętam pierwsze cięcia? Czy moja pamięć sięga momentu, kiedy po raz pierwszy ostrze żyletki dotknęło mojego ciała, pozostawiając na skórze krwawe ślady? Oczywiście, że pamiętam, mimo iż zaczęło się to dobre parę lat temu. Dla mnie jest to tak bardzo bliska przeszłość. Bo czym jest te pięć lat w całym tym wielkim świecie? Od pięciu lat robię to non stop i końca nie widać. Koniec nadejdzie w momencie, kiedy moje żyły wyplują całą krew z mojego organizmu, a ja przestanę oddychać, a co za tym idzie mózg przestanie funkcjonować.

            Tylko tego pragnę.

             _Śmierci._

_Żyletki._

            To ona. Moja przyjaciółka, która jedyna mi pozostała w tym całym okropnym świecie. Jest moją podporą, ostoją, wiarą. Dzięki niej mogę cokolwiek poczuć, zmusić się do jakichkolwiek uczuć. Bo przecież jest to wyjątkowo trudne, kiedy własne życie uważa się za jedną wielką porażkę.

            Ona mi jedynie pozostała. Taka mała, niewinna, ostra. Obracam ją delikatnie w dłoniach, czując jak skóra lekko jest drażniona przez ostrze. Robi takie niewinne rany na moim ciele powodując, że mam jakiekolwiek wiary w to, że jeszcze żyję, że funkcjonuję w tym całym świecie. Mimo iż mam wrażenie, że nie jestem tutaj tak potrzebny jak inni. Że jestem jedynie dodatkiem, który wkrótce się znudzi i tyle po mnie będzie.

            Jedynie  **ty** mi pozostałaś.

            Mała przyjaciółka.

            Dociskam ją do mojego ciała. Na idealnie papierowych nadgarstkach tworzy się pierwsza od wielu dni rana. Jest dosyć głęboka, a krew zaczyna się sączyć z rany. Toruje sobie drogę wzdłuż mojego ciała, tworząc historię. Historię niezbyt miłą, wręcz tragiczną. Bo przecież chłopak w moim wieku nie powinien siedzieć zamknięty w łazience z żyletą w dłoni, pragnąc śmierci? Powinien biegać za dziewczynami, chodzić na studia, mieć przyjaciół. Ja nie mam nic z tych rzeczy.

             **Nigdy** nie będę uganiał się za dziewczynami.

             **Nigdy** nie pójdę na studia.

             **Nigdy** nie będę mieć przyjaciół.

             **Dlaczego?**

Gdyż jestem  **niczym.**

Gdyż jestem  **gejem.**

Gdyż boję się  **ludzi.**

Nawet z własną rodziną nie jestem wstanie się dogadać. Nie umiem, zwyczajnie nie umiem. Mają mnie za nic nieznaczącą osobę, która pojawiła się przypadkowo, nieplanowanie. To takie popierdolone. Zdrowo popierdolone.

            Kolejna rana. Tym razem jeszcze głębsza. Czuję jak mi robi się słabo, zawsze tak mam, kiedy widzę zbyt dużo krwi. Własnej krwi. Czuję jak mi jest duszno. Przeraźliwie duszno, moja temperatura wzrasta.

            Nie jestem wstanie oddychać. Duszę się własnym, toksycznym powietrzem. Nie umiem złapać oddechu, duszę się. Odrzucam żyletkę zaraz po tym jak na nadgarstku pojawia się kolejna rana. Moje oczy zachodzą kurtyną łez, a prawa ręka przytrzymuje lewy nadgarstek.

            Czuję jak powoli opadam z sił, a do tego odnoszę wrażenie, że ściany się zbliżają. Zaciskam kolana w uścisku ramion, a po moich alabastrowych policzkach zaczynają ciurkiem lecieć kryształowe łzy.

            – Zabierz mnie stąd! Chcę tak zwyczajnie przestać czuć! Błagam, chociaż raz wysłuchaj grzesznika.

            Co raz więcej łez. Co raz więcej krwi. Co raz mniej sił. Chcę jedynie uciec, umrzeć, cokolwiek.

            Potem jedynie jest ciemność i cichy szloch przerywany przez tykanie zegara.

           

             ** _7._** _To, co zapisane prędzej czy później zostanie przeczytane_

_27 kwietnia 2013, sobota, 22.28_

_Znowu to zrobił. Potraktował mnie jak nic nieznaczącą szmatę. Jakbym był przeznaczony tylko i wyłącznie do ścierania brudnej, zasyfionej podłogi. Tak się przecież nie traktuje człowieka, którego jak się twierdziło, kochało. Ale teraz jestem przekonany, że on nigdy mnie nie kochał, jedynie wykorzystywał. Wykorzystywał tak brutalnie i bez grama czułości. Przecież tak się ludzi nie traktuje! Nie wiem, co o tym sądzić._

_Zayn, dlaczego mi to robiłeś?_

_Wiesz, że Cię kocham, więc dlatego to wszystko? Żeby mi pokazać, że jestem nikim? Nic nie wartym śmieciem?_

_28 kwietnia 2013, niedziela, 19.03_

_Dopiero dziś zobaczyłem, do jakiego stopnia się posunął. Ile jego dłonie są w stanie zrobić z moim ciałem. Na brzuchu oraz ramionach mam śliwkowe ślady po jego sile. Jakim cudem człowiek o tak pięknym ciele może chować w sobie takiego kata? Dlaczego akurat mnie spotkało to, że stałem się twoim workiem treningowym? DLACZEGO?_

_Dlaczego z geja ciebie kochającego zrobiłeś szmatę._

_30 kwietnia 2013, wtorek, 10.09_

_Nie wyszedłem, za to ty mnie odwiedziłeś. Mimo iż się schowałem i tak mnie znalazłeś. Miałeś takie ostrza w oczach. Wręcz czułem jak mnie tną na malutkie kawałeczki. Wyciągnąłeś mnie za włosy, spowodowałeś, że czułem się jak nic nie warty śmieć. Krzyczałeś na mnie, nie chciałem tego wszystkiego słuchać. Chciałem się wyrwać, ale nie miałem na to zwyczajnie siły. Czułem jak twoja ręka ląduje na moim policzku, przez co czuję odrzucenie w bok. Nie lubię, kiedy podnosisz na mnie rękę. Ale co ja mogę?_

_Jedyne, co mi pozostaje to posłuszne błaganie o śmierć._

_16 maja 2013, czwartek, 12.03_

_Boję się sam siebie, znowu. Czuję jak moje ciało już zwyczajnie nie słucha. Jestem bardziej, niżeli przygnębiony. Nie mam siły na nic, Zayn też nie pomaga. Nie umie przyjąć do wiadomości, że nie umiem już tak wiele rzeczy, jakie kiedyś bez problemu mu oferowałem. Chciał seksu. Odmówiłem. Nie mam zwyczajnie siły. Mimo moich zaprzeczeń, protestów oraz płaczu. Zaciągnął mnie do sypialni. Nie był delikatny. Był totalnym tego słowa zaprzeczeniem._

_Wtedy wręcz płakałem z niemym błaganiem na ustach o śmierć._

_Nie przyszła._

_Odnoszę wrażenie, że Bóg mnie nie widzi, a jeśli widzi to drwi z mojego cierpienia i chęci śmierci._

_6 czerwca 2013, czwartek, 02.17_

_Nie mogę spać. Nie wiem, czym jest to spowodowane. Widziałem dziś Zayna z Liamem. Przecież byłem już wtedy, kiedy notorycznie mnie wykorzystywał czy to psychicznie czy fizycznie. Gwałcił mnie. Tak, nie boję się teraz tego powiedzieć, mimo iż przyznaję się do tego teraz, a nie wtedy, kiedy to robił. Wiesz, pamiętniku, chciałem chyba mieć jakiekolwiek wrażenie, że on mnie kocha, że nie jestem tylko i wyłącznie dla niego jakąś tam szmatą. Że nie robię tylko i wyłącznie mu za worek treningowy i mam swoją godność._

_Ale nie miałem._

_Dalej jej nie mam._

_Ale wiesz, jest jeszcze coś. Chyba ktoś mnie obserwuje. Czyha pod domem. Wiem, może już całkowicie zwariowałem, ale wtedy, kiedy miałem konfrontacje z Zaynem, ktoś go przegonił. Nie dosłownie, ale czegoś się przestraszył i odszedł, a ja widziałem ten czarny płaszcz._

_Nie oszalałem do tego stopnia!_

_Chyba nie._

_15 lipca 2013, poniedziałek, 06.23_

_Chcę umrzeć i to zrobię. Tym razem nawet Zayn mnie nie powstrzyma. Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Chcę umrzeć. Spełnić odwieczną prośbę świata._

_Żegnaj, pamiętniczku._

_Psychiczny Louis._

_**8.** Mów szeptem, jeśli mówisz o śmierci_

Biegnę. Znowu biegnę. Jest ciemno, nikt mnie nie widzi. Nie chcę, żeby mnie widzieli. Tym razem nie będzie tak spektakularnie. Nie chcę mieć świadków. Odejdę, bez niczego, ot tak, po prostu. Znowu potykam się o własne nogi, znowu ląduję na chropowatym dachu. Mam jakieś deja vu, tylko Zayna tutaj brak i jego zbytniej pewności siebie.

             Co rusz się potykam, nie mam już sił. Czuję jak moje serce wali z powodu biegu, nie powinienem biegać. Nie powinienem też wielu innych rzeczy. Jak na przykład nie powinienem żyć. Nie powinienem oddychać. Mimo, iż moje płuca już nie produkują takiej ilości tlenu, jaką powinny, nadal tu jestem.

            Dlaczego?

            Czy Bóg naprawdę nie widzi tego faktu, że ja nie chcę już żyć? Że zwyczajnie chcę przestać oddychać? Przestać czuć każdą palącą krytykę, uwagę. Chcę przestać odczuwać upokorzenie, jakim obdarzył mnie Zayn. Chcę móc zmyć z siebie ten fakt, że byłem jego seksualną zabawką i nie czuł do mnie nic oprócz tego, żeby mnie zwyczajnie przelecieć.

            Docieram do skraju budynku, zerkam na dół. Czuję jak kręci mi się w głowie. Nie jadłem, nie piłem, nie spałem. Nie robię żadnej z tych rzeczy. Nie umiem. Nie potrafię już w normalny sposób funkcjonować. Jestem wrakiem człowieka, który nie chce już czuć. Nie chce być zabawką innych ludzi, którzy teraz zwyczajnie są obojętni na ludzkie cierpienia. Na moje cierpienie są obojętni. Nie widzą tego jak bardzo przez nich chce umrzeć.

            Stawiam na krawędzi nagą stopę, która posiada znaki po tym, że ja, jako bardzo inteligentny człowiek wyleciałem z domu bez żadnego obuwia i próbuję popełnić samobójstwo, skacząc z dachu. Dostawiam drugą nogę do pierwszej, patrzę cicho w dół, w którym mielą się różne kolory świateł. Ulica jeszcze tętni życiem. Niektórzy mieszkańcy poruszają sie niewinnie w dole, nie patrząc w ogóle na górę budynku.

            Gdyby spojrzeli. Co by ujrzeli? Chłopaka w czarnych rurkach, białoniebieskiej koszulce oraz bandaną na głowie. Ale nie widzieliby kluczowej cechy tego człowieka. Nie widzieliby jego oczu, które już dawno przestały być żywe. Które jeszcze jakiś czas temu tętniły życiem. Które niedawno jeszcze miały w sobie jakiekolwiek pokłady nadziei. Które kiedyś, w nieodległej przeszłości posiadały w sobie szczątki miłości.

            Patrzę na swoje stopy, które są tam w dole. Wyglądają tak niewinnie. Nie przypominają stóp samobójcy, który za moment skoczy z wysokiego budynku, a następnie ludzie sobie powiedzą: Ten chłopak to musiał mieć spierdolone życie.

            Ale żaden z tych przechodniów nie odpowie sobie na pytanie, dlaczego to zrobił. Co było tego przyczyną? Czemu tak się stało, czemu nie porozmawiał z kimś o tym, tylko udał się do ostateczności? Przecież jest tyle sposobów, żeby zapobiegać takim przypadkom. Ale wybaczcie, sami mnie do tego zmusiliście.

            Nie, myślicie, że chciałbym tak od razu skakać? Nie! Zwyczajnie wasze zachowanie mnie do tego zmusiło.

            Balansuje na krawędzi, czując jak wiatr bawi się moimi kosmykami. Jeszcze tylko chwila i będę na dole, wolny od jakichkolwiek problemów.

            – Nie zrobisz tego.

            Gwałtownie się odwracam, a moje oczy lustrują osobę w czarnym płaszczu, rurkach, lokach oraz z zielonymi oczami. Przypatruję mi się, a ja nie wiem, co mam robić. Czy naprawdę jestem taki żałosny, żeby w tym momencie, kiedy chcę odejść z tego świata, pojawiał się jakiś człowiek, który mi mówi, że tego nie zrobię?

            – Nie masz pojęcia.

            – Jesteś za słaby, a z drugiej strony, nie masz na tyle odwagi, żeby to zrobić. Chcesz dalej być człowiekiem, który się jedynie nad sobą użala.

            – Nie znasz mnie, nie wiesz nic o mnie.

            – Znam takich jak ty.

            Wciągam głęboko powietrze, czując jak moje płuca są ściskane.

            – Kim jesteś?

            Stawiam krok ku krawędzi.

            – Twoim ocaleniem.

            – Dla mnie nie ma ocalenia.

            Dostawiam nogę, jestem naprawdę blisko.

            – Chcę usłyszeć twoje imię, nim skoczę.

            – Nie skoczysz. A moje imię to Harry.

            – Nie znasz mnie, Harry.

            Odwracam się, uginając nogi. Już mam polecieć. Już chcę poczuć wiatr we włosach. Chcę być wolny, w końcu, bezpardonowo wolnym.

            Ale znowu był tylko krzyk, silne ręce i kolejna porażka do kolekcji.

            A w sumie to dwie.

            Brak śmierci i on.

             **Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zostałem ocalony, kiedy nie chciałem, żeby tak było. Czemu nigdy mi się nie udaję? Nawet umrzeć nie umiem dobrze.Louis musi nauczyć się żyć z uczuciem, tego, że ktoś jednak dba o niego i się martwi. Czy Harry poradzi sobie z autoagresywnym umysłem Louisa?

1\. Jeden krok często dzieli nas od największego błędu.

Staje na krawędzi dachu. Oczy wpatrują się w nie określony punkt na niebie; w nich można dostrzec było blask księżyca, który dumnie wisi na niebie, wyglądając jak marionetka, jest taki nieruchomy. Wiatr wieje mocniej, przez co ciało chłopaka chwieje się, lecz po sekundzie odzyskuje równowagę, kontynuując wpatrywanie się w punkt, który tylko on widzi. Jego ręce, pełne siniaków oraz ran ciętych są dalej piękne, chociaż pokazują historię człowieka, który bynajmniej nie należy do grona ludzi pełnych radości oraz nieskazitelnego życia.

Malutki krok.

Staje jeszcze bliżej krawędzi, czując jak jego palce wystają za blachę, którą okryty jest dach. Jego za duża, bawełniana koszula w najzwyklejszym kolorze białego tańczyła wraz z podmuchami wiatru, które ukazują, jaką wątłą i słabą osobą fizycznie jest ów chłopak. Kiedy wiatr wzbiera na sile, chłopak waha się bardziej na niestabilnej krawędzi. Jego ciało balansuje na cienkiej granicy życia i śmierci. Czuje, że wiatr, który nim porusza jest jak wezwanie do skoku. Jeden krok w stronę księżyca i spadnie w otchłań. Nie czułby już nic poza świadomością, że jest wreszcie wolny. Nikt go nie będzie już ograniczać. Nie będzie mu mówić jak ma żyć, a jak nie. Będzie stuprocentowo wolnym człowiekiem.

Takim, jakim nigdy dotąd nie był.

Jeszcze mniejszy krok.

Odnosi wrażenie, że jeśli wiatr wzbierze nawet minimalnie na sile, jego ciało poszybuje. Nawet nie będzie tego do końca świadom, bo to będą ułamki sekund, które zaważą nad każdym za i przeciw. Nie będzie już nic, będzie tylko świadomość lotu. Lotu niebywale przyjemnego, który spowoduje, że zechce się płakać. Płakać, bo kiedy człowiek spada, czuje różne emocje. Emocje takie jak strach, ból, rozpacz, świadomość tego, że nie ma już jakiegokolwiek odwrotu, że wszystko przepada wraz z dotknięciem ciała o ziemię.

Chłopak zagryza wargę, czując metaliczny posmak krwi. Jego popękane wargi uwalniają krew, która spływa sobie swobodnie po jego podbródku. Jego dłoń wędruje do podbródka, czując jak palce zamaczają się w strumieniu szkarłatnej cieczy. Mimo iż jest to parę kropel, ma wrażenie jak by w niej tonął. Strach obiera całkowitą władzę nad jego ciałem. Czuje po kolei jak każda najmniejsza cząstka jego ciała zamiera na ułamek sekundy, kiedy wiatr wzbiera na sile. Jego ciało ponownie balansuje na cienkiej linii.

Wiatr uderza go od tyłu, czuje jak ciało waha się nad krawędzią. Do jego nozdrzy dochodzi zapach osoby. Przez jego wątłą postać przechodzi swego rodzaju wstrząs, który można porównywać do tego elektrycznego. Czuje jak przechodzi od stóp do głów. Naprawdę nie chce, żeby on tutaj był. Chłopak drży na samą świadomość, że ktoś znowu będzie przy nim, kiedy się odważy na ostateczny krok. Naprawdę nie lubi tego uczucia bycia obserwowania, szczególnie w takim momencie.

Zaciska mocno powieki, aby odciągnąć od siebie tę myśl, że ktoś stoi za nim niczym kat i patrzy na jego porażkę. Palce mimowolnie wędrują do ramion, mocno się zakleszczając. Czuje, że w tym miejscu będzie miał siniaki. Ma tak bardzo delikatną skórę, podatną na jakiekolwiek mocniejsze doznania. Niczym dziecko, które obijając się o domek z klocków lego, ma miliony siniaków na całym, małym ciele.

Szuranie za plecami, powoduje, że chłopak wydaje z siebie jęk. Nie taki do końca normalny, coś na wzór cichego nie, a zostaw. Jego ciało zaczyna się trząść niemiłosiernie, a warga drży. Nie chce płakać, ale mimo wszystko po jego białych jak papier pergaminowy policzkach lecą grochowe łzy. Wygląda trochę w tym momencie jak lalka, która przez nową technologie potrafi tworzyć syntetyczne łzy i wyglądać jak prawdziwy człowiek. Mimo wszystko, Louis, jest prawdziwy. Z krwi i kości.

I przede wszystkim czuje. Wszystko.

– Louis.

Ponowny jęk ze strony chłopaka stojącego na krawędzi. Nie chce, żeby tu był. Niech sobie idzie, przecież to chore, że on w ogóle tutaj jest. Nie ma takiego powodu, żeby tutaj był. Jego myśli nie są zgodne. Jedne mówią, że Harry tutaj jest, bo się martwi; inne, że jest ciekaw, czy Louis jest na tyle odważny, żeby skoczyć, czy na tyle słaby, żeby się poddać.

– Idź.

Chłopak za nim pokonuje odległość między nimi i staje obok niego. Stoi obok niego na krawędzi. Louis patrzy na niego zapłakanymi oczami czując, że dalej łzy lecą po jego policzkach, jak na złość nie chcąc przestać. Pociąga nosem delikatnie, kiedy jego oczy spotykają się z intensywnym spojrzeniem zielonych tęczówek.

– Jeśli ty skoczysz, jak również.

– Nie rozumiem.

Szatyn odwraca się od niego wzrok próbując pokonać odległość, która dzieli jego od ostatecznego skoku w przestrzeń pod nim. Kiedy jego lewa stopa zaczyna wystawać całkowicie za krawędź, czuje mocne szarpnięcie w okolicach brzucha, a moment później leży na żwirowym dachu. Przy swoim uchu czuje przyspieszony oddech jego wybawcy.

– Nikt cię nie prosił o ratowanie mnie.

– Niewypowiedziana była to prośba.

Ponowna porażka do zapisania na jego długiej liście.

2\. Noc może być koszmarem, kiedy sen nie przychodzi.

Ciemność jaka pochłania pomieszczenie w którym znajduje się młody chłopak jest przerażająca. Wpełza na każdą powierzchnie, pożerając ją swoją paszczą. Chłopak siedzi cicho, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Jego umysł powoli wariuje, przedstawiając mu nieznane obrazy, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Czuje się w jak w jakimś filmie, którego jest cholernym głównym bohaterem.

Macki ciemności oplatają jego ciało zaczynają od stóp, ciągnąc się przez całe ciało, kończąc na końcówkach jego kasztanowych włosów. Wyrywa się, walczy, ale nie ma szans. Są zbyt silne. Nie daje rady sobie z nimi poradzić. Powoli traci oddech, jakby macki zaciskały się na jego szyi.

Jego mózg wariuje, widzi jak z ciemności wyłania się postać ciemna tak jak wszystko dookoła. Czuje jego obecność. Kuli się jeszcze bardziej na łóżku, misternie próbując się odseparować od postaci, która zbliża się do jego osoby. Czuje jej oddech. Jest tak zgniły, jakby jego właściciel dopiero wyszedł z grobu w którym leżał dobre ćwierć wieku. Louis krzyczy, kiedy jego noga zakleszcza się w czyimś uścisku. Proszę nic mi nie rób, szepcze cicho czując łzy pod powiekami. Odpowiedzią jest jedynie histeryczny śmiech jego oprawcy.

– Jesteś szalony, Louis.

Głos jest przerażający. Jakby coś poszatkowało go maszyną do rozdrabiania drewna i z powrotem wsadziło do krtani. Louis podnosi się z łóżka, uciekając przed swoim oprawcą. Jego ucieczce towarzyszy śmiech wariata, który podąża za nim co rusz wybuchając śmiechem szaleńca. Louis zapłakany upada, potykając się o własne nogi. Czując co raz bliżej wariata z odorem zamiast oddechem, czołga się po podłodze.

– Nie uciekniesz mi, Louis.

Nogi mu drętwieją, kiedy czuje na nich ostrego. Gdy się odwraca, jego spodnie są rozcięte, a z ran się sączy krew. Louis krzyczy, żeby go zostawił. Towarzyszy mu jedynie ryk i ponowne słowa oprawcy:

– Nie zasługujesz na życie, Louis, dlatego go cię pozbawię.

Czuje jedynie zamach, a następnie ostrze w plecach.

Louis budzi się z krzykiem. Jest na swoim łóżku. Czuje jak po jego twarzy torują sobie ścieżkę pot i łzy.

Zasnął.

Miał nie zasypiać.

Louis nie spał od dobrego tygodnia. Każdej nocy czatował, żeby jego oczy się nie zamknęły, bo kiedy tylko pozwalał sennym łowcom zabrać go do krainy snów, powtarzał się ten sam, przerażający scenariusz. Widział siebie w tym samym układzie. Siebie, który walczy z tajemniczym oprawcą, który mówi, że nie zasługuje na życie. Widzi własną śmierć, a następnie budzi się z panicznym lękiem, że ten człowiek dalej jest w jego domu i czyha na jego ruch by zaatakować.

Podciąga kołdrę pod samą brodę, czując, że jest dokładnie tak samo. Że zawsze, kiedy jego chory i zmęczony umysł dostaną odskocznie rzeczywistości, uwydatniają największy lęk Louisa. Mimo iż Louis nie chce żyć, nie chce być również zabity. Chce sam się pozbyć życia, mimo iż to ludzie spowodowali, że Louis nie ma życia.

Ale on woli samobójstwo.

Chociaż w tym nie chce być ofiarą.

Jak na razie i w tym jest.

 

  
3\. Szpital nigdy nie wróży dobrze dla wariata.

18 listopada 2009

Mama znowu mnie zabrała do szpitala. Stwierdziła, że tak dłużej być nie może, że musi coś zrobić z moim wahaniem się nastrojów. Czuję się dziwnie po tej wizycie. Taki jakiś wypompowany. Lekarz powiedział, że to dziwne, że w moim wieku to dalej się zdarza. Że tak nie powinno być. Dał mi jakiś test, który miałem wykonać. Czułem się jak małpa doświadczalna w jakimś laboratorium. Kiedy lekarz sobie przeczytał to co napisałem, myślałem, że nie można być bielszym od bieli. Jego twarz stała się bieluteńka, a oczy poszerzyły się znacznie. Te słowa jakie wypowiedział potem spowodowały u mnie mentalny policzek: Pani syn ma pierwsze objawy schizofrenii. Trzeba będzie to leczyć specjalistycznie. Najlepiej od razu.

Czy ja właśnie stałem się wariatem?

10 grudnia 2009

Miałem dziś pierwszą wizytę u psychiatry. Czułem się jak w domku dla ludzi specjalnej troski. Ten cały lekarz traktował mnie jakbym był z innego świata, co najmniej się mnie bał. Ale przecież ja nie jestem jakoś specjalnie straszny, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Czuję, że będę musiał pogadać z mamą, żeby mnie stąd zabrała, bo ten człowiek mnie w jeszcze większy obłęd wpędzi. Pytał czy słyszę głosy. Słyszę jak każdy człowiek, przecież od tego są uszy. Lekarz się na mnie dziwnie spojrzał, zapisał coś w zeszycie i kazał opuścić gabinet.

Chyba nie takiej oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

 

  
20 grudnia 2009

Mama powiedziała, że mnie wysyła do ośrodka specjalistycznego. Wykrzyczałem jej, że nie mam zamiaru nigdzie się udawać, bo nie jestem wariatem. Wtedy ona mi powiedziała, że mam problemy. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć, ale w akcie złości w jej stronę poleciały słowa, które wyrażały, że ona chce ze mnie zrobić na siłę wariata, bo jej tylko zawadzam. Dostałem w twarz. Teraz siedzę w autobusie. Jadę do Nialla. Mam nadzieję, że jest domu. Potrzebuję teraz silnych ramion, które mnie w jakiś absurdalny sposób pocieszą.

21 grudnia 2009

Niall był w domu. Kiedy mnie zobaczył myślał, że się przewidział. Dawno nie płakałem tak dużo, a on nie do końca wiedział, co ma robić. Więc siedział i przytulał mnie do siebie, pozwalając mi abym moczył jego koszulkę. Między napadami płaczu, opowiedziałem mu całą historię. Nie chciał wierzyć, że moja matka odważyła się na taki krok i w dodatku mnie uderzyła. Ona zawsze była taka miła dla wszystkich. No właśnie, dla wszystkich, niekoniecznie dla własnego, jedynego syna.

 

  
24 grudnia 2009

Zamieszkałem na te dwa dni u Nialla, ale jego rodzina wraz ze zbliżającymi się świętami, postanowiła udać się do rodzinnej Irlandii. Niall chciał zostać ze wzgląd na mnie, ale nie mogłem mu na to pozwolić, więc kazałem mu jechać. Życzyłem mu przyjemnej podróży i udałem się do domu. Cały front naszej posesji był w tandetnych ozdobach, a przy wejściu świecił się Święty Mikołaj. Kiedy wszedłem do domu, czułem się jak niezauważony. Wszyscy mnie olewali, mimo iż prawie się o mnie przewracali. Podczas wigilijnej kolacji czułem wzrok na sobie każdego członka rodziny. Podziękowałem na posiłek, odwracając się na pięcie odszedłem do swojego pokoju. Czułem jak po moich policzkach lecą łzy, a ręce trzęsą się jak u człowieka z Parkinsonem. Po raz pierwszy byłem w takim stanie, żeby pociąć się. Krew mieszała się z łzami.

Och, zapomniałbym.

Sto lat, Louis.

 

  
4\. Pomoc jest jak ogień. Parzy, kiedy zbyt blisko się zbliżysz.

Chłopak z kręconymi włosami stuka cicho swoimi obcasami o co raz to wyższe stopnie klatki schodowej. Miejsce to przypomina odrobinę scenę z horrorów Hitchcocka. Brunet oddycha głęboko, czując narastające podniecenie i strach. Nie wie co zastanie w domu szalonego szatyna, który nie wiadomo jak zareaguje na jego obecność. Jego jasne, długie palce chwytają mocno poręczy. Oddycha co raz szybciej. Nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że będzie za późno, że chłopak już teraz leży na podłodze w szkarłatnej obręczy krwi.

Staje przed zabrudzonymi drzwiami, czekając na jakiś ruch. Może ktoś otworzy zanim dosięgnie ich faktury, żeby zapukać? Trzęsie głową na znak tego, że jest wyjątkowo głupi, myśląc w ten sposób. Chłopak zaciska mocno dłonie, do tego stopnia, że jego knykcie pobielają. Czuje tremę jaka go otacza przed zapukaniem do drzwi nastolatka.

Kiedy wreszcie zbiera się na odwagę, jego oczy rozszerzają się do granic możliwości:

` − Wiem, że tam stoisz, nieznajomy w ciemnym płaszczu.

Harry zastyga na moment, czując jak jego ciało momentalnie zmienia temperaturę. Gorąc uderza w jego policzki. Skąd on?

− Ale… jak?

− Jesteś bardziej przewidywalny niż ja z moimi skłonnościami samobójczymi. Co sprowadza cię do mojego domu?

Harry ciągnie się za swoje włosy, czując, że to wszystko go przerasta. Przecież nie ma do czynienia z medium, więc co do cholery?

− Tak ściślej mówiąc to nie jestem w twoim domu tylko na wycieraczce przed nim.

Słyszy skrobanie na fakturze drzwi i ku jego zdziwieniu, mocne, dębowe drzwi ustępują, a jego oczom ukazuje się chłopak w wytartych dresach, szarej koszulce i wełnianej czapce. Na ramiona ma jeszcze zarzucony babciny sweter. Jego ciało nawet pod taką ilością ubrań wygląda jakby było już w tym momencie zagłodzone do granic możliwości.

− Ale zanim wejdzę, mam jeden warunek. Nie wchodzę do domów nieznajomych… więc jak masz na imię?

Harry poprawia kołnierz. Patrzy się uważnie na chłopaka, który kurczowo trzyma się framugi drzwi.

− Louis. Mam na imię Louis.

− Dobrze, Louis, w takim razie wejdę.

Chłopak czeka, aż Harry wejdzie do środka, aby zatrzasnąć drzwi. Przesuwa zasuwkę w drzwiach i gestem ręki pokazuje na prowizoryczny salon po którym walają się przeróżne przedmioty. Harry jakbym nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą do końca zrobić, stoi jak sierota po środku pomieszczenia. Szatyn siada na sofie, podkurczając nogi pod siebie. Obserwuje dokładnie swojego gościa. Domyślał się, że przyjdzie prędzej czy później, więc wyczekiwał. Wyczekiwał siedząc na parapecie w kuchni, ukryty przed światem. Odchrząka cicho: Po co przyszedłeś? Jego głos drży, nie wie do końca jakie ma chłopak zamiary, może jedynie gdybać.

− Martwiłem się w końcu nie często spotyka się chłopaka, który trzy razy z rzędu chce skoczyć z dachu.

− Nie było cię przy pierwszym, więc skąd..

− Ludzie gadają. Naprawdę przemawia przeze mnie troska i martwię..

\- Bzdura! Bzdura!

Louis podnosi się nadzwyczajnie szybko, czując jak w jego ciele buzuje wściekłość i zdenerwowanie. Nie ma takiej opcji. On go nie zna. Harry nie zna Louisa, Louis nie zna Harry’ego. Tylko kiedy ludzie się znają, mogą odczuwać takie emocje. To sprzeczne jest wszystko w tym momencie.

− Nikt się o mnie nie martwi! Nikt! Moja własna siostra traktuje mnie jak eksperymet psychologiczny na doktorata. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel i jednocześnie były chłopak sprawił, że czuję się jak śmieć, i tak, on też się nigdy nie martwił takim niczego nie wartym mną! Więc, kim ty do cholery jesteś, że się mną martwisz? Hm? Nie znam cię, ty nie znasz mnie. Nie ma opcji, nie ma cholernych szans na to, żebyś martwił się o mnie. Nie! − chłopak ciężko oddycha, patrząc w oczy swojego oprawcy i człowieka, który sprawił, że nadal musi żyć i męczyć się ze swoim marnym losem. − Nie..

− Właśnie nie znasz mnie, więc nie twierdź…

Louis nie umie wytrzymać. Sucha, blada dłoń z licznymi bliznami uderza w policzek chłopaka. Chce, żeby się uciszył. Nie chce, żeby cokolwiek mówił. Nie.

− Zamknij się. Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, jasne? Nie masz, do cholery!

− Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak dużo..

Ponowne uderzenie w lico Harry’ego, tylko tym razem mocniejsze, bardziej zdecydowane.

− Wyjdź z mojego domu i nie wracaj.

− Czemu nie chcesz pomocy?

Louis patrzy na niego z rządzą mordu w oczach, sycząc pojedyncze wyrazy: − Bo pomoc nigdy nie jest bezinteresowna. Zawsze ma się ukryty cel. A teraz wynoś się.

 

  
5\. Nie miej mi za złe tego, że nienawidzę siebie.

− Louis! Lou tutaj!

Piękna dziewczyna o włosach koloru ciemnej czekolady oraz lokami okaljącymi jej słodką, niewinną twarz, patrzy z miłością na chłopaka, którego imię krzyczy. Szatyn jedynie się uśmiecha i łapie mocno wątłą rękę dziewczyny. Ona, jeśli w ogóle jest to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej promienieje, niż przed sekundą.

− Witaj, Eleanor. Jak minął ci tydzień na uczelni? Złamałaś jakieś serca?

Brunetka jedynie perliście się śmieje, wtulając się w bok mężczyzny.

− Minął przyzwoicie. A co do serc. Och, Lou, dobrze wiesz, że jesteś moim ideałem, nie mogłabym nawet spojrzeć na innego chłopaka, kiedy wiem, że czekasz na mnie tutaj.

Chłopak jedynie zaciska w cienką linię usta, połykając słowa wyjaśnienia. Nie wie jak ma to wszystko jej wytłumaczyć. Przecież jest piękna, młoda i do bólu zakochana w jego osobie.

− Louis? Czemu jesteś taki małomówny? Stało się coś?

Tak, stało się. Chciałem się tylko zabić, kiedy cię nie było − myśli. Dziewczyna szeroko otwiera oczy. Czyżby powiedział to na głos?

− Matko boska, Louis!

Jej drobne dłonie podciagają materiał jego koszulki odsłaniając mroczne znaki i tajemnice. Czerwone i bordowe linie są świeże, jednak zaszyta nicią chirurgiczną. Chłopak zaciska mocno ręcę i oczy, kiedy opuszki palców dziewczyny przejeżdżają po ranach. Nie umie nic jej wyjaśnić.

− Dlaczego, Lou? Powiedz dlaczego?

Jej oczy zachodzą łzami, Louis nie umie na nie patrzeć.

− Nienawidzę siebie, swojego ciała, swojej przypadłości.

− Przypadłości?

Jej głos jest cichy, szargany szepczącym szlochem.

− Ja… ja… jestem.. nie umiem nawet tego powiedzieć.

− Jesteś gejem, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie jestem głupia. Od dawna wiedziałam. Czekałam, aż mi powiesz, a ty wolałeś się próbować zabić?

− Nie umiem tak żyć, Eleanor. Nie umiem już kompletnie żyć.

− Louis…

On jedynie kręci głową, wtulając sie w jej opiekuńcze ramiona.

Niedługo potem, Eleanor przeprowadzi się daleko, za ocean. Zostawi Louisa z własnymi demonami oraz ludzkim demonem − Zaynem − który ucieleśni jego wszystkie chore myśli i wepchnie go do otchłani wariatów.

 

  
6\. Nie umiem przyjmować pomocy. Nawet kiedy spadam niżej niż chcę.

− Louis! Louis, wiem, że tam jesteś! Louis, do cholery!

Rozpoznaje ten krzyk, kiedy zawodzi w kącie, przecinając skórę rąk. Krew jest wszędzie; biała koszulka ma ciemne ślady od szkarłatnej cieczy. Louis nie umie odpowiedzieć na wzywanie chłopaka zza drzwi. Czuje, że nie może ponownie pozwolić, aby tutaj wszedł. Nie umie być przecież na tyle silny.

− Louis! Bo wyważę drzwi, nie chcesz tego!

− Odejdź − szepcze, chociaż wie, że nie żadnych szans na to, że chłopak go usłyszy. Słyszy huk, kiedy noga jego oprawcy uderza w drzwi. Zawiasy trzeszczą.

− Louis..

Głos chłopaka jest co raz cichszy, przez co Louis zaczyna się trząść. Chyba nic mu się nie stało − myśli. Wszystkie te myśli uciekają, kiedy słyszy odblokowany zamek i chwilę potem, Harry wpada do środka. Louis nie wie jak się myśli w tym momencie. Oczy chłopaka są czerwone, a nozdrza rozszerzone.

− Zrobiłeś to, znowu. Louis! Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz się zabić? Powiedz!

− Nie widzę sensu, żeby dalej tutaj przebywać! Nie chcę żyć! A ty czemu tak bardzo się przejmujesz? No powiedz to do cholery!

− Trudno się nie przejmować “Chcę się tylko zabić, ale nie, w sumie to się nie przejmuj”. Jesteś głupi, sądząc, że się nie będę przejmować!

− Nie znasz mnie, nic o mnie nie wiesz.

− Pozwolisz mi się poznać?

− Co?

Louis otwiera szerzej oczy, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na chłopaka przed nim. Czy właśnie on powiedział, że chce poznać Louisa? Jego? Niedoszłego samobójcę? Chłopaka, który jedyne o czym marzy to śmierć, bo nie umie żyć pośród normalnych ludzi? Chłopaka, który ma fobię społeczną i nienawidzi wychodzić z domu? Naprawdę ten chłopak bez problemów chce poznać Louisa?

− To jakiś słaby żart, a ty zaraz zaczniesz się śmiać jak idiota, prawda?

− Nie, to najszczersza prawda.

− Kłamiesz. − syczy szatyn. − Nikt nie chce się zadawać z samobójcą, wariatem, aspołecznym człowiekiem.

− Nie znasz się na wszystkich ludziach, Louis.

− Ale wiem jak się większość zachowuje z takimi jak ja!

Louis wstaje, jego krew ścieka po dłoniach. Wyciąga dłoń w kierunku Harry’ego, pokazując tym samym co sobie zrobił. Harry wzdryga, a Louis jedynie kręci głową na gest chłopaka.

− Widzisz? Nawet nie jesteś wstanie patrzeć na to co robię. Odrzuca to ciebie, a to jest część mojego życia, mojego cholernego, codziennego życia. Jak masz zamiar cokolwiek zrobić w moim życiu, skoro nawet nie umiesz patrzeć na to cholerstwo.

Nawet nie zauważa, kiedy Harry staje obok niego i zaciska mocno ręce na jego ranach. Louis się krzywi na samo uczucie bliskości i tego, że ktokolwiek ośmielił się, żeby przekroczyć granice. Wyrywa się, a raczej próbuje, bo silne ręce dalej przytrzymują jego nadgarstki:

− Obiecaj, że nie zrobisz tego więcej, Louis!

Louis jedynie kręci głową, opuszczjąc ją.

− Nie mogę obiecać niczego czego nie będę mógł spełnić.

− Ale..

− Jeśli chcesz być przy mnie, jeśli chcesz abym nie uciekał, zrozum mnie i moje potrzeby. Nie pytaj tylko patrz. Nie mów - słuchaj. A wtedy zobaczysz cierpienie serca, mogę ci to obiecać, ale nie fakt, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię.

7\. Uczenie się nawzajem siebie.

Louis nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktokolwiek o niego dba. Nie zna kompletnie tego uczucia, więc kiedy orientuje się, że Harry nie zamierza odpuścić, zaczyna ufać. Nie w stuprocentach, ale napewno w jakimś absurdalnym stopniu czuje, że może się otworzyć przed tym chłopakiem w lokach.

Louis nie wie co oznaczają codzienne wizyty Harry’ego, jednak stara się nie wybuchać i nie wyrzucać go za drzwi za każdym razem, kiedy widzi jak młodszy chłopak się wprasza do jego mieszkania. Nie podnosi głosu, kiedy chłopak dotyka jego rzeczy. Nie mówi nic.

To trochę irytujące, że kiedy w końcu masz z kim porozmawiać, a nawet nie masz odwagi odezwać się. Przyzwyczaił się do rozmawiania z samym sobą, bo zawsze wiedział co ma sobie odpowiedzieć. Co odpowie druga osoba, nie wiesz. On też nie wie, dlatego nie odzywa się do Harry’ego, dla zasady.

Ciche są to dni. Żadnych krzyków, złości. Wyglądają odrobinę jak ludzie, którzy się nie znają, a muszę pod jakimś dziwnym przymusem spędzać ze sobą czas. Czasem Harry zada pytanie, które długo wisi w powietrzu, a Louis nawet nie raczy odpowiedzieć. Harry czasami się irytuje, kiedy przychodzi do Louisa, a on siedzi przez cały jego pobyt w jednym miejscu i patrzy się w stały punkt. Ale czego oczekiwać od chłopaka, który przez całe życie był sam, bo nikt nie chciał się zająć jego problemami?

Czasami są dni, kiedy krzyczą. Głośno i długo. Głównie to Harry krzyczy, kiedy widzi na rękach Louisa nowe blizny, czasami jeszcze krwawiące, kiedy przychodzi. Louis czasem jest bierny, a czasem nie umie powstrzymać się przed krzykiem. Wtedy Harry cichnie. Wie, że zrobił źle.

Czasem o dziwo rozmawiają. Bez żadnych krzyków, normalnie i z kulturą. Louis mu opowiada o tym jak wyglądało jego dzieciństwo. Harry jedynie słucha, nie chcąc niczego przegapić. Louis sam sobie się dziwi, że tak łatwo przychodzi mu mówienie, przecież uczył się przez tyle lat, że nie warto rozmawiać z ludźmi. Bo oni wtedy cię oceniają. Harry nie ocenia, bynajmniej nie teraz. Kto wie, co będzie później.

Było dobrze, ale co jest dobre, trwa krótko. Pewien dzień postawił ich na próbę. Louis jest w stanie złym, nie wie, że Harry chce mu pomóc. Złości się i rzuca się na wszystkie strony. Harry nie wie co robić, uderza go.

− Czemu, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Szept w cichym pokoju brzmi jak krzyk, który rozdziera serca. Harry zatyka dłonią usta, zdając sobie sprawę z tego co się stało. Uderzył go, zburzył cały mizerny mur, który budował przez cały czas. Harry chce przepraszać, Louis jedynie krzyczy:

− Mówiłeś, zapewniałeś wręcz, że jesteś inny, że masz jakiekolwiek serce dla takich ludzi jak ja! Gówno prawda! Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? No powiedz, przecież wszyscy wiemy, że nie pomaga się bezinteresowanie, już to mówiłem! Jaki masz ukryty cel, Harry!?

Harry jedynie kręci głową, nie może powiedzieć, nie teraz. Kiedy milczy, widzi jak nadzieja z oczu Louisa tak po prostu wygasa. Znowu jest tylko pusty wzrok zranionego chłopaka, który myślał, że Harry zadaje się z nim, bo chce poznać go. Bzdura! Bullshit!

− Teraz w takim razie poproszę cię o wyjście z mojego domu.

− Louis…

− Wynoś się! Wypierdalaj! Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego, po chuja w ogóle się mna interesujesz? Kręcą cię może szaleńcy? Jeśli tak to zatrudnij się w wariatkowie, będziesz w niebie. A teraz wynoś się z mojego mieszkania i nie wracaj!

Harry odchodzi, patrząc smutno jak Louis po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zalewa się łzami. Boli to Harry’ego, bo te łzy są przez niego.

 

  
8\. Bądź pozdrowiony ty, który sprawiłeś, że stoję na skraju życia i waham się przed skokiem.

Wątły chłopak znowu przewraca się o własne nogi, kiedy pokonuje dobrze znaną mu drogę na skraj dachu. Oddech jest urywany, krztusi się własnym cierpieniem przeplatanym łzami. Ręcę trzęsą się niemiłosiernie, kiedy łapie się krawędzi. Oczy ma przekrwione, opuchnięte. Płacze nieprzerwanie od dźwięku zatrzaśnięcia drzwi przez szmaragdowookiego chłopca.

Louis jeszcze nigdy nie płakał tak żałośnie i długo. Nie popierał płaczu samego w sobie. Wiedział, że jest słaby, więc nie musiał tego potwierdzać, płacząc. Ale teraz nie umiał tego powstrzymać. Chciał płakać i to robił.

Spogląda w tył, nie ma go. Tym razem nikt go nie ocali, nie przerwie jego postanowienia.

Więc czemu czuje zawód? Czemu właśnie teraz chce, żeby chłopak o wdzięcznym imieniu − Harry − pojawił się tu i teraz, aby mógł go ocalić? Czemu własnie teraz naszła go ochota na to, żeby być ocalonym przez kogoś?

− Niech mnie ocali właśnie on, proszę.

Uczucie pustki rozdziera jego ciało, gdy mijają minuty, a chłopaka w lokach nie ma za nim, czekającego by go uratować. Teraz nikogo nie ma, żadnego świadka jego głupoty i chęci zabicia się by być ocalonym.

− Louis…

Szatyn wzdryga, czując obecność jego wybawcy - oprawcy.

− Przyszedłeś… jednak.

− Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę. Jesteś momentami bardziej przewidywalny niż ja wtedy na wycieraczce.

− Gdyby nie twój opór, dawno byłbym parę metrów pod ziemią.

− Pewnie chciałbyś poznać powód dla którego chcę cię ocalić i dlaczego zawsze jestem wtedy przy tobie kiedy chcesz się zabić lub skrzywdzić.

Louis przytkuje, mówiąc cichym głosem:

− Tak, chcę, ale wiem, że jeszcze teraz mi tego nie powiesz, bo nie jesteś gotowy. Wiem, że to coś osobistego, inaczej byś tak nie walczył. Czasem sądzę, że to głupota, że akurat tak zniszczonego człowieka sobie wybrałeś. Czasem myślę, dlaczego to padło na mnie. Co mam takiego w sobie, że chcesz mnie ocalić. Ale wiem, że jeśli będę cierpliwy, dowiem się.

Na liście pojawia się kolejne słowa, które mówią, że Louis w końcu ma powody by nie skakać, ale nie jest ich, aż tyle by nie spróbować ponownie się zabić. Przecież nie trzeba skakać.


End file.
